The present invention relates to a containing apparatus for temporarily containing easily solidifying powder and particles which tend to bridge when contained in a container such as crushed ice, lime and the like, and especially relates to a containing apparatus for crushing solidified powder and particles in the containing apparatus and taking out the same.